


Child

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [71]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Microfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Jin misses Kyouko and the life he used to have.





	Child

He misses her so much it hurts; Jin looks at the photograph on his desk, the photo Koichi took of Jin holding a grinning Kyouko up in the air, and memories of when his life was that way makes his chest hurt. It has been years since he last saw Kyouko, his dear child, but Jin knows Kyouko would be angry, not happy, if they were to meet again.

He misses his Kyouko and he knows she probably hates him, and this is probably part of the reason why Jin drinks himself to sleep most nights, more interested in the life he had, not the one he has.


End file.
